A wireless transmitter transmits wireless signals via a wireless medium and a wireless communication device comprising a receiver is operable to receive and recover the transmitted wireless signals from the wireless medium. The manner in which the wireless signals are communicated via the wireless medium is dependent upon, for example, the wireless communication standard, or standards, being supported by the wireless communication devices. For example, IEEE 802.11a defines an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) wireless transmission protocol that includes eight 20 MHz spaced channels in the lower band (e.g., 5.15 gigahertz to 5.35 gigahertz) and four 30 MHz spaced channels in the upper band (e.g., 5.725 gigahertz to 5.825 gigahertz). Typically, during a wireless transmission, data is carried over a desired channel to a target receiver. A target receiver may be operable to tune one or more intermediate frequency (IF) stages so that a desired channel is centered within the filter response of the target receiver. As such, the desired channel is received and converted to a baseband signal, which is subsequently decoded to obtain the transmitted data.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.